It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World
by Paigeypie96
Summary: Okay, this is how I think the episode "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World" should've went. It is basically the same, except for a few certain tweaks and I'm sure you'll be able to spot them quickly! See Disclaimers inside. Enjoy and R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Foreward: **Okay, so this is just a random idea I had for a fic. I was watching Charmed with my uncle one day when it hit me. So, here it is. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I HAD to post it. I will be skipping a lot of scenes because I don't feel like writing out the ENTIRE episode. I will try to do most of it, though. I'll put it inside of //s when I'm going to skip a scene. I'll try to post more on this story later. This fic takes place during parts one and two of "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World" in Charmed Season Six. If you haven't seen the episode, I suggest you watch it...and the rest of the Charmed episodes. They're great.

**Warning: **This fic _will _contain some minior incestuous themes. It's only minior at this time and in this chapter, but it might escalate. So, consider yourselves forewarned. This will eventually be a kinda-sorta Phoebe/Paige fic. So, if a relationship of two people of the same sex (or if their slightly related by the same mother), I suggest you back this tractor-trailer up and find some other story to read. No flames will be tolerated and any I recieve will be deleted. I've warned you, and I think it only fair for you to keep your bad opinions to yourselves. Constructive critizism is welcome. :) Just be nice!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Charmed or anything associated with it. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only and not personal gain. No copyright infringment was intended!

**

* * *

**

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World**

"You know, your time-travel section is due for a _serious_ overhaul," Chris began as he absently flipped through one of many books. "I mean, I can find more information _Googling_!" He closed the book with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"'Googling?'" Gideon asked, flipping through a book of his own. Chris rolled his eyes again at the not-up-to-date professor/Elder.

"Never mind…" he murmured, turning around to face his Aunt Paige and the Elder. "Any luck with that spell, yet?" The last part he directed at Paige; who immediately looked up from the notepad she'd been scribbling on. She also rolled her eyes at her nephew's foolishness.

"You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?" she replied sarcastically, going back to working.

"I'm just getting a little nervous here. My birthday…it's in _two _days; and if I'm not out of here by the time I'm born—" Chris started to pace around the room, but he spun around as Paige cut him off.

"What? Something bad that you don't know about will happen?" Her voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"I just don't want to take any chances!" Chris replied, giving her a look. "Besides, I came here and did what I had to do—and that was to save Wyatt. Now it's time for me to go home." The sound of a door closing immediately made them stop arguing. A very-pregnant Piper and Leo (no, Leo is NOT pregnant…) walked through, with Leo pushing a blue suitcase on wheels.

"Sooner than you might think…" Paige muttered, walking towards her half-sister.

"Oh, no… No, no, no! You're early!" Chris remarked to Piper—his mother—in a distressed tone.

"Oh, relax! I'm just getting a jump on things. I'm not in labor!" Piper stated, continuing to walk towards Paige and Chris. Leo followed suit. "I'm sending some stuff back to the house."

"Just…don't scare me, okay?" Chris ordered through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?" Leo asked curiously.

"I think it's ready!" Gideon piped in, walking towards the four very different people with an old spell book in his hand. "This _should _work—"

"'Should work?'" Leo mimicked nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are no guarantees with time-travel, Leo. You should know that better than anyone," Gideon replied with a slightly agitated look on his face. Leo sighed and Piper gave him a quizzical look as if to say "What the hell?" "Sorry…" Gideon said, apologetically. "There's always a chance that something…might go wrong."

"Alright, we're not taking any chances," Leo replied firmly. His lover looked up at him with a questioning look. She still hadn't butted in, which was astounding to those who knew the over-protecting, loving, and stern mother of soon-to-be two.

"We might have to. I'm running out of time here," Chris objected, looking at his father pleadingly.

"No! I'm not sending you through a one-way portal, unless I know where you're going to land!" Leo replied as Chris rolled his eyes.

Gideon raised a hand to interrupt. "You can never be certain, unless—of course—you went, too. And even then…" Leo chuckled without humor.

"Alright, let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again."

"The _spell _has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Three," Gideon bantered, now looking at Paige; who nodded her head with a 'you-know-he's-right' look.

"Yes, but if something goes wrong, he'll have extra potion with him, and he can come right back," Leo protested.

"I agree, it sounds safer. Why don't you guys get to work on that?" Piper finally chipped in. "Paige, can you orb these home for me? Just squeeze them in the nursery or something…" Paige looked taken aback; her eyes wide and her face showing no emotion other than surprise.

"Nursery…?" Paige began.

"You _did _clean out the nursery, right?" Piper said, looking at her sister with a 'please-tell-me-you-did' expression.

"Yeah…! No…" Paige finally admitted. "I was working on the spell, I'm sorry!"

"Well, you better hurry…or else Baby Chris will be sleeping in your room!"

Paige looked down, considering the thought. She looked back up with a look of determination and worry that the said-threat might come true. "Right, don't worry. I'm all over it!" She walked over to the blue luggage as Chris nodded firmly. She wrapped her hands around the handle and grumbled an "Okay…" before orbing out.

"Don't forget diapers; lots and lots of diapers!" Piper called after her.

"Okay…gotta get out of here…" Chris muttered as he walked away from his parents. They just smiled in a parent-ly way and followed him.

~x~

Gideon, looking rather ominous, opened the door to his office and closed it using telekinetic powers. He walked steadily over to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a rather ordinary looking mirror. It was anything but normal…

"They've prepared to send the boy home…" he murmured to his reflection. The real Gideon sat down while the reflection remained standing. "It's time…"

"For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters—" the reflection began, but was cut off by the real Gideon.

"—Leo, and Chris out of the way. Don't worry we will," he said to his reflection, giving it a reassuring look. The reflection of Gideon grinned slightly.

~x~

It was a very sunny and beautiful day in San Francisco. There were cars and people everywhere. Phoebe Halliwell closed the door to her vehicle using her elbow. Her hands were full with groceries. She murmured, "Okay," to herself before standing up straight to walk up to her doorway. A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello, Phoebe! Excuse me, Phoebe? Hello."

Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning around to face the pink-clad figure who had called her name. "Hey, Mrs. Noble, what's up?" Phoebe asked, feigning a smile.

"'What's up,' is you've parking in my driveway _again_," she replied, motioning with her finger towards Phoebe's car.

"Yeah; unfortunately, there's nowhere else to park…"

"So I should suffer?" Mrs. Noble asked sarcastically.

"Well, ya know, Piper's bringin' home the baby in a couple days and I did a little shopping," Phoebe replied as she motioned to the paper bags in her hands.

"This is getting to be a real problem," Mrs. Noble stated as she put her hand up to her forehead as if she had a headache.

"You know what? Just do me a favor. Let me run inside and put these bags down, and then I'll come outside and move the car." Phoebe smiled hopefully. Her smile turned to a frown as the Auto Police drove up with its lights flashing, but no siren. "You called the patrol guy?!" Phoebe asked in outrage.

"This is the third time this week you've blocked me!"

"Yeah, well if your dumpster didn't take up half the block, then I wouldn't have to park in your driveway!" Phoebe snapped back, her voice level rising. Mrs. Noble turned towards the patrol officer and pointed at Phoebe's car once again.

"This is against Neighborhood Association rules!" she declared, still pointing at the younger woman's car.

"Excuse me, can you write her a citation for that ugly, eye-sore dumpster over there, please?" Phoebe asked the officer, interrupting the redheaded older woman.

"Home-owner's got a permit," the officer replied, squinting his eyes against the sun as he continued to write Phoebe a citation.

Phoebe's shoulders slumped and she looked away. "I don't have time for this…" she muttered, turning away and walking back towards her Victorian, but very beautiful, house. The officer smiled and put the yellow slip under Phoebe's windshield wiper.

A concentrating Paige was startled when Phoebe walked in Piper's room carrying groceries. "Oh, look at how cute!" Phoebe exclaimed to her younger half-sister. Paige continued the confusing process of putting together Wyatt's old, white bassinet. "I remember when Baby Wyatt used to fit in here!"

"Ugh! This is _not _cute! This is the bassinet from…Hell," Paige replied, looking up at her older sister. Her thoughts were sidetracked by the fact that Phoebe looked absolutely ravishing. She pushed these little thoughts to the back of her mind. _Figure it out, Matthews! She's your fucking sister! _Paige thought as she mentally kicked herself. "Do you know how to put this together?"

"No, that would be a Leo thing. I still can't believe we're bringing home a baby!" Phoebe stated as she sat the groceries on the bed as soon as Paige sat down. White and ruffled pieces of the bassinet surrounded the two women.

"Yeah, well…this baby's not going to have anywhere to sleep!" Paige declared with an 'I'm-trying-to-be-sarcastic-but-it-might-just-be-true' look.

"I know! What made us wait so long to do this baby room?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige through deep chocolate colored eyes. Paige momentarily got lost in them.

She quickly regained herself and replied, "We were busy trying to keep Wyatt from turning evil." Phoebe looked at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Here. Let me help you," Phoebe finally said as she unbuttoned her jacket. Paige's eyes widened and her thoughts became blurred as she gazed at the newly-exposed flesh of Phoebe's arms.

"Which I'm glad he did, but that means he's gonna need a bedroom," Paige continued after mentally kicking herself again.

"Yeah, well, even if he was evil, we'd still need another bedroom."

"Yeah, but now with everyone coming home plus one, we're still one room short."

"Well, I guess I could sleep on the couch. I just really think we need to focus on the baby right now," Phoebe remarked.

Paige rolled her eyes at the absurdity of Phoebe sleeping on the couch. She'd let her have _her_ room if need be…or Phoebe could always sleep with Paige; once again, another mental kick. "—and on getting Chris home. Oh, remember him? You know. The nephew? The one you've been avoiding?"

"I am not…" Phoebe replied hesitantly as she looked anywhere else but Paige's eyes. Paige looked at Phoebe in an 'I-don't-believe-you' way.

"Well, then why weren't you helping Gideon and I with the spell?" Paige asked, thinking she'd won.

"Because I was helping Leo trying to find the Burdock root! It was very hard to find. It's backordered _everywhere_." Phoebe gave up on putting the bassinet together. "You know what? You're right. We're just going to get Chris a new bassinet." She smiled and sat down on the bed beside Paige with a small sigh.

"I'm going to miss him, too, ya know?" Paige remarked with an understanding look at her older sibling. Phoebe looked down with a sad expression.

"It sucks. I mean, I know he's going back to a better future and all. It's just—we're just getting to know him, ya know?" Phoebe sighed and looked away from Paige again.

"I know…" Paige said as she smiled comfortingly at Phoebe. The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped their attentions back to the real world.

"I forgot to move my car!" Phoebe stated worriedly. Paige looked confused and followed Phoebe down to the front door.

Phoebe opened the door and was surprised to see who she saw standing on their doorstep. "Sheila!" she blurted out. The caramel colored woman standing there was in tears and seemed extremely distressed.

"It's keeping habit, isn't it?" the crying woman asked, her lip quivering. "Me showing up a wreck?" Phoebe tried to comfort the girl with a small smile of sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World: 2**

**/Skipped scene where Sheila is explaining to Phoebe about Darryl's arrest warrant for Chris./**

"I wonder how different the future's going to be," Chris wondered aloud as he finished drawing the "Charmed Ones" sign. "How much different my life's gonna be?" He backed up from the chalk drawing on the wall that was vital for the time-travel potion to work.

His father came up behind him, carrying a blue vial. "I just want you to get home safely. Now, remember; if anything seems different, you have another vial of this to get back right away." Leo motioned to the potion bottle in his hand. Chris looked back at his dad with a smile.

"You worry too much, you know that?" he asked in good nature. "I'll be fine," he said in a more serious tone.

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, okay? You can't hold a grudge."

"Hey, as long as he's not ruler of all evil, I'm cool…" Chris replied.

"I'm serious. He's gonna be different—good. He's not going to remember who he was. So, if you really want to change the future, you've got to start with a clean slate," Leo warned.

"Okay, okay. I get it! How 'bout you? Are _you _starting with a clean slate?"

Leo looked slightly confused. "How do you mean?"

"You and Mom…" Leo sighed and began to walk away. "Look, all I'm saying is that I'd like to know where you two are heading before I go back! That's all."

**/Skipped all the sentimental stuff about how Leo doesn't know if he can be with Piper due to his being an Elder. Chris and Leo are now trying a "dry-run" with the potion vial to see if it works, but they fail and the potion vial shatters before it hits the wall. Also skipped the "Gideon's Office" scene./**

~x~

"Darryl!" Phoebe and Paige called simultaneously as they ran after the lieutenant who used to be their friend. He continued to walk away from them, ignoring and rolling his eyes at their stubbornness. "Stop, we just need to talk to you…" Phoebe said breathlessly as she and Paige ran up to face Darryl. He stopped miraculously. Phoebe and Paige naturally stood close to each other for moral support.

"We have nothing to talk about," Darryl replied as he shook his head.

"Look, Chris is going home today; to his _future _home!" Paige tried to explain. Hers and Phoebe's elbows touched and the mere contact between their skins sent shivers up Paige's spine. _Damn it, stop this, Matthews! _Paige screamed to herself.

"Yeah, and we were hoping, that you know, if you could find it in the goodness of your heart—even though we know that you're mad at us—to…you know…just throw away his file…" Phoebe finished, momentarily glancing at her little sister for comfort and support. Paige smiled back at her, and then turned to look back at the lieutenant.

"The one with the little arrest warrant in it?" she added hopefully.

"Apparently…I haven't made myself clear…" Darryl murmured in a low voice. Paige's slight smile turned into a disbelieving and sad frown. Phoebe bumped shoulders gently with her to encourage her. "I am _done _covering for you. Done! Excuse me…" He tried to shove his way past him, but Phoebe's arms flung up to push his chest, holding him back.

"Darryl, think about it, okay? The cops are going to come for Chris; and what are they going to find? They're going to find a little itsy bitsy baby!" Phoebe started, but was cut off by Paige.

"And then, they're going to find us; which risks exposure," Paige finished sounding a little defeated.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you broke Chris out of jail! Inspector Sheraton thinks that Chris's breakout was an inside job; which, if I'm not careful, could point back to me… I've got a family to think about, too, ya know!" Darryl rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great," as Inspector Sheraton walked up to them. Her long, feminine figure and long red-blonde hair made her seem more graceful than she truly was. "Inspector Sheraton," Darryl said with mock respect.

"Have you seen Chris lately?" the woman asked, eyeing Phoebe and Paige suspiciously. They both shook their heads.

"Chris-Who?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"When you have a minute…?" the woman directed at Darryl, who walked away from Phoebe and Paige. They both turned around to watch him walk away. They both sighed and Phoebe looked to Paige.

"At least Chris won't have to deal with _her _in the future…" Paige joked. Phoebe smiled a little and leaned back into Paige in a sisterly way.

**/Skipped the scene where Chris tells Piper that Leo is going with him just to make sure he gets back safely. Paige and Phoebe have just orbed in beside Piper./**

"Finally! Where have you two been?" Chris asked accusingly, but the relief was noticeable in his voice.

"Sorry, we—uh—were a little—uh—held up…" Paige grumbled.

"But, we're here now, so let's get this show on the road!" Phoebe saved. Piper looked at them with a smile on her face. "You know the clocks a-tickin'! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"

"Since when are you in such a hurry to say goodbye?" Piper asked suspiciously. Phoebe looked taken aback and Paige gently nudged her.

"Well, since something happened with the thing and the thing, with the thing," Phoebe rambled. Chris gave a "Huh?" as Phoebe looked around at everyone in the room. She sighed and admitted, "There's a warrant out for Chris's arrest." Everyone sighed and Chris stared at the trio unbelievingly.

"Yeah, we tried to get Darryl to burry it, but he's not really on our side, anymore," Paige added, allowing her shoulder to touch Phoebe's.

"Oh, this is bad!" Chris exclaimed. "If I leave and they can't find me, they're going to come after you!"

"It's okay. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out," Phoebe promised. Chris sighed. "And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out!" Phoebe added jokingly. She gave Chris a cute little smile as Paige—of course—chuckled. Phoebe stepped forward and took her nephew's hands in her own. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world." She looked at him through her chocolate colored eyes as they flickered across his face. "—that you helped create." Chris smiled reassuringly down at his aunt. They embraced each other tightly. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Chris whispered as they broke apart.

"Ah, here comes the huggin' part!" Paige exclaimed as she walked over to Chris and wrapped her long, creamy arms around him. She and Chris both laughed as they embraced each other. They let go and Paige went to stand back beside Phoebe; whom was looking at Paige with a small grin on her face.

Piper looked at her son; her eyes bright with unshed tears. They hugged each other gently. "Thank you for coming here," Piper whispered. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Mom," Chris whispered back, before letting her go.

"Now, go on! Hurry!" Piper ushered. "You be safe."

"Thanks for all your help," Chris said to Gideon who smiled in reply.  
"You did a noble thing, in coming here."

Chris looked at his brother Wyatt and muttered a "Be Good" before turning to the portal.

"_In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space that leads a path through another place,_" the sisters chanted. The drawing on the wall began to glow blue as the spell worked. They all watched in silence as Leo and Chris—father and son—walked through the portal; side-by-side.

~x~

Leo and Chris emerged on the other side of the portal. Their mouths dropped open at what they saw before them. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe dressed in black and with black hair. Paige had red tips in hers, and Phoebe's was spiked up in a Mohawk. She was also sporting brass knuckles. An evil-looking Gideon was holding her shoulder as Paige and Piper looked at Chris and Leo menacingly. "Where are we?" Chris murmured.

On the other side of the portal, the real Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were staring at the Chris and Leo who had just walked out of the portal. They were dark lighters and dressed in all black. Chris had long hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and Leo's short hair was spiked up. "I have no idea," this Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 3**

**/Skipped scene where the "Anti-Leo" and "Anti-Chris" tried to kill Paige and Phoebe fell down, trying to protect Gideon. The pair orbed out with dark orbs (dark lighter orbs) and Gideon is explaining how the portal must've opened to another world; an evil one. I also skipped the scene of Anti-Leo and Chris upon the Golden Gate Bridge. /**

"I don't understand it!" Phoebe complained as she held a crystal over the map. Her attempt at scrying for Leo and Chris weren't working. "If they're just like our Leo and our Chris, then why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?"

"So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing," Paige replied sarcastically as she gathered the trapping crystals.

"Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us," Phoebe admitted truthfully. I think that they were just surprised; like we were."

"Yeah, well, I am _not _taking any chances," Paige replied again. _–Especially when it comes to your safety. Damn it, Matthews! What's the matter with you? _Paige shouted at herself as she mentally kicked herself again. "Hey, did you get any hits yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, nothing…they must not being doing anything evil," Phoebe stated. Her eyes widened with the last word of her phrase.

"Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time," Paige replied as she went back to her hunt for the other crystal. "Besides, we 'wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning,' now, would we?" Paige asked, mocking Gideon's voice with a smile.

Phoebe smiled and narrowed her eyes. "It's so weird to think there are evil twins of us out there doing the exact same thing that we are right now."

"I can't think about that, right now. It hurts my brain…" Paige complained. The crystal suddenly dropped down on the map.

"Oh! I got 'em!" Phoebe called out. Paige came to stand behind her older half-sister; looking over her shoulder at the map.

**/Skipped the scene where Anti-Leo and Chris beat up Darryl (Ha!). Also, skipped the scene where Paige and Phoebe capture Leo's and Chris's evil twins with the crystals, and the one where Gideon is talking to himself in his "mirror."/**

Paige and Phoebe were waiting for Gideon to meet them impatiently. Phoebe had her hands on her hips and was looking worriedly at Paige. _Oh, she looks so scared! _Phoebe thought. _Wait, what? Damn it! She's your baby sister, Pheebes. Keep it together!_ Paige tried smiling at her reassuringly and was about to say something when Gideon walked in. They both turned their attention towards him. "Did you catch them?" he asked, walking towards them still.

"Yeah, stuck them in a classroom, and you know they can't orb outta there." Paige smiled as she said this.

"Yeah, they are a little _feistier _than the real Chris and Leo. I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate," Phoebe added, rolling her eyes.

"Yes…" Gideon murmured. "Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems, since—other than morality—you're one of the same."

"How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Perhaps you should trade yourselves," Gideon suggested. Phoebe looked uncertain and turned slightly to look at Paige. "You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo and Chris." Phoebe, who was still looking at Paige, raised her eyebrow as if to say 'Do you believe this guy?'

"It kinda makes sense…" Paige agreed. Phoebe smiled at her baby sister and turned to look back at Gideon, the smile on her face almost instantly disappearing.

"And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?" Phoebe questioned.

"I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here. But remember, good or evil—we're all after the same thing; Leo and Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored."

Phoebe sighed and grumbled, "Get Piper. We're going to need the Power of Three.

~x~

Phoebe and Paige stepped out of the shimmering blue portal and into the other world. As they walked forward, they were stunned to see all the weapons and torture devices in the room. They walked a little distance apart, still looking around. "Okay, where is everybody?" Paige asked worriedly. "Isn't Piper supposed to be here?"

"This is weird," Phoebe agreed as they both walked back towards each other. "I don't think we should be here. We should get outta here." An energy ball interrupted their conversation and they both screamed. Paige unconsciously shifted closer to Phoebe; to protect her. Anti-Gideon appeared out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?" he boomed, looking furious. "You're not supposed to be here." He stressed every syllable of each word. Paige and Phoebe turned around to look at the portal, which was now closing.

On the other side, Piper stood there confused. "Why didn't they come through?" she asked. "Where are they?" She was beginning to worry.

"I don't know," Gideon replied as he looked at Piper carefully. Piper sighed and clutched her stomach in pain. She was beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh!" she cried out.

"Easy, Piper!" Gideon ordered. He helped her to sit down. "Try to relax. We wouldn't want you to go into premature labor, now would we?" Gideon looked over to Baby Wyatt.

~x~

"You have _no idea_ what you've done just by coming here. You may have thrown both words—irreversibly—out of balance," the Anti Gideon boomed.

"Okay, well doesn't killing us kind of do that, too?" Paige asked sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest. She was still standing close to Phoebe, who was glancing between the two bickering people. Phoebe shifted a little closer until their arms were touching, noticeably sending bolts of electricity up Paige.

"Don't be ridiculous! If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I was just…caught off guard."

"Well, you need to relax there, Tiger," Phoebe replied, smirking sarcastically at Gideon. Paige chuckled silently and nodded.

"It's a different world here, 'Pheebes'," Gideon teased. "One filled with distrust, even amongst allies." Paige looked at Phoebe like 'Can you believe this guy?', but she wrinkled her nose and looked away.

"I don't understand. Where are _your_ Paige and Phoebe?" Phoebe asked.

"Out looking for your Leo and Chris," Gideon replied as he leaned in close to Phoebe's ear. This burned Paige up inside. No _one gets that close to her without her permission! _Paige thought enraged. _Wait, Matthews, she's a big girl and can fight her own battles. _"They were supposed to bring them back here," Gideon continued as he straightened and walked away from Paige and Phoebe.

"Well, _your _Leo and Chris are at _our_ Magic School waiting to be rescued," Phoebe pointed out. Gideon smiled and placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder with a look of relief. "Yes…" Paige looked away from them and rolled her eyes; which didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe.

"Okay, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole 'yin-yang' business?" Paige asked.

Gideon eyed her suspiciously. "It's been thrown off," he answered. "Possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo and Chris. Two worlds…" Gideon broke off, making cupping motions with his hands. Paige and Phoebe raised their eyebrows at him. "…that mirror each other when they are in balance, and they no longer are."

"Okay…" Paige replied sarcastically as she nodded her head vigorously, causing Phoebe to smile. "If it's already bad, what's going to happen now that we're here?" Phoebe looked back at Gideon, the goofy smile still plastered on her face.

"With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is dangerously at risk. We have to work quickly," Gideon explained, grabbing both of their hands in his, "to correct it." Phoebe slapped Gideon's hand until he released hers.

"If you're suggesting a plan…don't. We've got it covered. You don't worry about it. We need to find his Piper," Phoebe murmured the last part to Paige through clenched teeth.

"If you do, she'll…probably kill you. Remember, she's got a terrible temper; it's worse when she's pregnant!" Gideon informed. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled, not completely from amusement.

"Yeah, that's not so different in our world," Phoebe replied jokingly. They both giggled as Paige nodded in agreement. "Trust us, we can handle it."

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

"Your instincts are right to distrust me. I am evil, after all. But, we both want the same thing."

"Okay, there's a little problem with that because _your _girls did not pull their end of the bargain. They did not find _our _guys," Paige pointed out, making an extremely good point.

"But you will," Gideon replied ominously. "You know them; know how they think."

"Okay, so we're going to bring you _your_ Chris and Leo, and then what?" Phoebe inquired.

"You have our Piper for a Power of Three spell. She'll know it's the only way to get her men back, and if you encounter your counterparts, be careful. They _will _kill you," Gideon warned with a smile on his face. Phoebe looked at Paige seriously and offered her hand. Paige took it and intertwined their fingers as she began to orb. Before they orbed, the girls both looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. Gideon watched them go, the same smile still on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 4**

It was a very sunny and beautiful day in San Francisco. There were cars and gang members everywhere. There was smoke surrounding the houses and lots of things were ablaze. A man was currently mugging an old lady that resembled Mrs. Noble. Phoebe and Paige Halliwell peeked out from behind a rusty red van sitting on the curb. They didn't like what they saw. They were horribly confused. This was nothing like their world. Paige moved closer to Phoebe for comfort. The older sister just looked at the younger one with a reassuring smile as they stepped out from behind the van. "Okay, this place isn't just evil…it's ugly," Paige remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't think they're home and I don't want to go in there to find out," Phoebe said back, looking at the beautiful Victorian house that belonged to the Anti-Charmed Ones.

"Charmed Ones working for evil? Who'd've thunk it?" Paige asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm with ya, especially after Gideon's little warning." The duo was touching shoulders. Phoebe, being the shorter one, was standing behind Paige. She was forced to look over her taller, younger sister's shoulder, but she didn't mind.

Just then, a little boy on a bike rode by and smashed the glass of the van they'd been ducking behind. "Hey!" Phoebe yelled. Paige rolled her eyes at the adolescence and smiled at her sister. "I don't think Chris and Leo would've gone into that house, either," Paige pointed out as they walked closer. Phoebe made sure to stay close to Paige. _Damn it, Pheebes. Why do you think this way about her? She's your sister for Christ's Sake! _This time it was Phoebe's turn to mentally kick herself.

She moved away from Paige but still remained close enough for comfort. "Maybe they went to see Darryl, like their counterparts did. I think we should talk to Darryl," Phoebe suggested.

"I don't think if Darryl doesn't want to talk to us in the good world, he's not gonna wanna talk to us in the evil world—" A barking dog cut Paige off. Phoebe flinched and Paige immediately threw herself in front of her sister. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked away from the dog and it's Master in a hurry. Phoebe squealed as the dog continued to bark and Paige's grip on her hand tightened a little. Once Phoebe realized what she had done, she immediately dropped her sister's hand.

They both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a taxi go by. Its advertisement was "Ask Phoebe: Read Me…Or Else." This caused Phoebe's mouth to drop open. After closing her jaw, she was able to murmur, "Maybe he will if he thinks we're them…"  
"Okay, I really think we need to get outta here," Paige offered helpfully. She pulled out her green cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to see if this works in the parallel world," Paige replied sarcastically as she began to speed dial. "Ah! It does!" she cried triumphantly. "Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?" Paige asked the person on the other end of the line in a menacing voice. Phoebe looked at her, thoroughly amused.

"Hey!" a man's voice shouted roughly. "Lady, if you want me to give her a second citation, it's gonna cost ya!" Phoebe and Paige looked at the parole guy in disbelief.

"Why, you greedy son of a—haven't I given you enough already?" the woman asked. The man looked angry.

"Hey, don't give me that!" he yelled as he pushed the old, redheaded woman clad in black to the ground. She screamed out in surprise and pain.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Phoebe yelled as she walked up to the officer. When he saw who they were, he immediately began to back up.

"I—uh—I…I wasn't really gonna—give ya that citation…" he said in a breaking voice. He turned around and began to run back to his parole car. Phoebe and Paige turned to help Anti-Mrs. Noble. Phoebe began to help Mrs. Noble up, but when Mrs. Noble saw who it was helping her, she screamed and ran up to her house.

"Wow. We must be some badass witches in this world," Phoebe stated, turning to look at Paige. She put her hands on her hips and wore an 'I-can't-believe-this' look.

"Yeah," Paige agreed as she nudged Phoebe's elbow and smiled. "Remember that when we meet up with Badass Darryl."

~x~

P3 had changed. Its exterior and interior design was the same, but the _attitude _of the place had change. Instead of getting a nice, wholesome vibe, Phoebe got a wrong and degrading vibe from the place. She didn't need her active powers to tell that. Girls in their undergarments were dancing and hanging from poles and men's laps. It was the Man's Paradise. Even some girls seemed to be enjoying themselves!

Darryl Morris had a blonde bombshell dancing on his lap. He could slowly feel himself becoming aroused. His heart quickened and his member threatened to stiffen… When Phoebe and Paige got completely down the stairs, their mouths agape, Paige murmured, "At least everyone's enjoying themselves…"

"Yeah, including Darryl…!" Phoebe added, pointing over to their Anti-Ex Friend. Paige looked in the direction Phoebe was pointing and gasped as Phoebe looked on angrily. They both wore expressions of disgust as they watched the blonde bombshell dance in Darryl's lap. "Okay, just remember…we're _used _to this," Phoebe said, trying to regain herself.

"Alright, think mean…think nasty…" Paige muttered to her sister. Phoebe narrowed her eyes as they began walking towards Darryl. Paige pushed a guy who was in their way. He fell over on the group with an "Umph!"

The blonde didn't stop as Paige and Phoebe walked up. "Hello," Paige greeted in a mock sweet voice.

"Hey," Darryl replied. Paige made her back erect as she faced a bodyguard. "S'alright, let them through…" Darryl ordered with a smirk on his face. Phoebe rolled her dark eyes and looked at Darryl—annoyed. Paige looked at him in the same manner. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"How's Sheila?" Phoebe asked viciously. Darryl looked taken aback as Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him like 'Well?'

Darryl patted the blonde on the back and told her to get up. "S'alright, honey, I'll be here all night," he cooed. Paige rolled her eyes and thought, _Men! That's why I play for _both _teams. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Shit… _"Sheila-Who?" Darryl asked, raising up his left hand and laughing at the sight of no wedding ring. Phoebe snarled a bit and glared at him. She finally decided that she'd have enough.

"Ugh!" she shouted as she pushed Darryl's chair backwards, spilling Darryl and his drink onto the floor. She broke a glass bottle on his knee and held the serrated edge to his throat. Paige's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand to suppress a squeak of surprise and fear. "Leo and Chris; where are they?" Phoebe demanded. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" she repeated.

"Last time I saw 'em was at the police station. Me and my boys tried to give Chris what he deserved, but Leo orbed him away. Never seen him run from a fight before," Darryl chuckled breathlessly.

"Where'd they go?" Paige asked as she leaned over Darryl, too. Paige also discreetly placed her hand on the small of Phoebe's back, encouraging her sister. Phoebe shivered at the feeling, desire pulsing through her veins. _No, damn it! Stop it, Pheebes!_

"If I knew, do you think I'd be sitting here waiting for you?" Darryl hissed. "Where you been anyways; undercover in the Underworld?"

"Why?" Phoebe asked as she glared at the man.

"Bright, happy colors…not exactly your style." Paige smirked at this. "Get away from me. I don't want her to see me with you. She's been off my ass," Darryl growled. Phoebe and Paige immediately looked back behind them to see Inspector Sheraton dancing on a pole. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other; their eyes wide with shock.

"Don't get up," Phoebe murmured to Darryl. He let his head rest against the floor.

"Did something happen between you and Paige? You guys aren't holding hands or anything…" Darryl quietly asked Phoebe as Paige began to walk away.

"What the hell are you talking about, Morris?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe? Are you okay? You and Paige have only been seeing each other since…forever ago!" he shouted at her. She turned to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"What!" she screamed as Paige came rushing back. Paige quickly took Phoebe's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She saw Darryl smirk and whisper "See…" under his breath. Her eyes were still wide as Paige pulled her away from Darryl.

"So, now what?" Paige asked her older sister.

"I think we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe we all are," Phoebe tried to explain.

"Come again?" Paige asked, noticeably confused.

"Well, listen. If Darryl won't help Leo and Chris, because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right?" Phoebe explained further, looking everywhere but in her sister's eyes. The just-gained knowledge was making her stomach flip…but at the same time, she wanted it to be true. _C'mon, Pheebes. Pull yourself together…_

"Yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys?"

"Yeah, in the Underworld… Think about it. Reverse it, who's good, here?" Phoebe continued as she now found herself able to look into her Paige's eyes. She moved closer to Paige as she saw some drunken guys eyeing her. They immediately looked away when they saw Phoebe was with her. Even though they weren't looking, Phoebe still didn't move away from Paige.

"Demons…" Paige said finally, coming to understand.

"Right…" Phoebe sighed as she moved a little away from Paige, feeling awkward and incredibly lame. She was making one hell of a pass at her little sister! She wasn't gay, for what she knew! She'd never _liked _a girl _before. _Hell, this was going beyond gay. This was fucking incestuous. But, Phoebe didn't think it mattered anymore. Paige obviously had more-than-sisterly feelings for her, too, but Phoebe decided not to bring up this little detail. "And if I know Leo, he would've gone after the most powerful _good _demon there is," Phoebe informed, looking at Paige again.

"You're right," Paige agreed, not meeting her sister's gaze. When she did, she saw love in her sister's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 5**

**/Skipped the introduction of The Demon of Hope./**

Phoebe and Paige orbed in hand-in-hand. "Oh, thank God!" Phoebe exclaimed as she hesitantly released Paige's hand.

"Quickly, orb away," the Demon of Hope warned. "I will deal with them. I've done it before—"

"No, it's okay," Leo objected. "They're the good ones."

"Trust us, they're not evil," Chris added, looking at the demon who relied on peoples' greatest hope.

"No, but we are…" said a voice that sounded surprisingly like Phoebe's. The Anti-Phoebe and Paige walked up to the party of good witches, white lighters, and a good demon. It didn't go unnoticed by any of them that the two evil witches were holding hands. Anti-Paige waved at the normal Paige and Phoebe. The real Phoebe smiled at the fact their counterparts were holding hands. _Maybe there _is _hope for us—wait, WHAT! No, no, no! She's your sister, Goddamn it!_

Leo looked back and forth between the two parties, obviously confused. The Anti-Group looked at their counterparts thoroughly, taking notice of them NOT holding hands, but of their closeness. The two evil witches shared a glance that said, "They must not be together, yet." Anti-Paige smirked and Anti-Phoebe squeezed her hand gently.

Paige muttered to Phoebe, "Why are they holding hands, Pheebes?"

The Anti-Phoebe answered for her. "…Because we're together…" Paige's eyes went wide. _Holy fuck!_ She thought, _Does this mean Phoebe and I will get together in our world, too?_ Paige couldn't help but smile at the hope that was filling her chest.

~x~

**/Skipped the scene with Piper having contractions and Gideon offering to watch Wyatt while she goes to the hospital./**

~x~

The parties were still glancing between each other confused and, for the Anti-Group, somewhat amused. The two Paiges narrowed their eyes at each other, and the two Phoebes smirked at what each other were wearing. "Nice knuckles," the good Phoebe broke the silence. "Brass…?"

"No, tiffanies," the evil Phoebe replied, eyeing her set of Knuckles.  
"Ooh! What a waist of a nice, blue box," the good Paige snapped, feeling jealous of their counterparts; who were allowed to be together.

"What'd you say, Witch?" the evil Paige snapped back as she defended her lover.

"Okay, look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came here to get Leo and Chris," the good Phoebe consoled. Her Paige smiled and thought, _She's…the middle sister…always trying to find peace. God, I love her so much._

"Well, so did we," her counterpart countered as she shifted to stand closer to evil Paige. That same Paige put her now-free hand against the small of Phoebe's back as the good Paige had done earlier.

"Fine," Paige replied. "You give us ours and we'll give you yours."

"Right…like we can trust you. You're good," Paige's counterpart retorted.

"Wait, you can't trust _us_? Who are the _evil _ones here?" Phoebe exclaimed hotly.

"Its okay, Pheebes," Paige whispered as she stepped closer to her sister and intertwined their fingers.

"Aw, c'mon now, Ladies… Have some hope we can work 'dis out peacefully!" the Demon of Hope piped in. Both parties turned to him abruptly.

"Shut up!" the all snapped at him. "We'll take care of you later," the evil Paige muttered to the good demon.

Both the Evil and Good party turned around so they were close to each other and whispering on what to do. Their plans were exactly the same. "Okay, we're gonna have to make a move, because the longer the worlds are out of balance, the worse the damage is," the Phoebes explained.

"We have to get everyone back to where they belong. The problem is there's no talking to those witches. I wish I could just vanquish them!" the Paiges objected.

"That'll really screw up the balance. We're gonna have to settle for knocking them out, so we can get Leo and Chris outta here," the Phoebes explained.

"Good, we'll orb out and grab 'em from behind!" the Paiges declared.

"Perfect," the Phoebes agreed. Before they turned around, the good Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm gently. "What is it, sweetie?" Phoebe whispered.

"I...I think we're…um…they're…" Paige stammered, looking nervously from Phoebe, down to the ground.

"I know where you're going with this, and I agree, too," Phoebe cooed with a smile on her face. She quickly leaned up to kiss Paige gently on the lips. Paige, startled at first, began kissing back just as gently. "I love you, Paige," Phoebe murmured. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"I love you, too, Pheebes… Tell me this isn't a dream!" Paige exclaimed, a little more loudly than intended. This caused the Anti-Group to giggle slightly. They knew exactly what was going on. This had happened to them not so long ago.

Phoebe stood on her tip-toes again to kiss Paige again. These kisses didn't go unnoticed by Leo or Chris, who just stood there—mouths gaping—as they looked at the two sisters who were _kissing_! "It's not a dream, honey. If so…it's the best dream I've had in a while," Phoebe assured with a chuckle.

"Okay, let's do this," Paige replied with a small grin plastered to her face. The Good Group finally turned around and clasped hands with each other. The Anti-Group did the same. They both orbed out at the same time, but the two masses of good and evil orbs collided in the air and sent all four girls sprawling back to the ground. Both parties stood up and brushed Earth off themselves.

"That sucked…" Anti-Phoebe stated aloud.

"Alright, I'll take mine, you take yours," the good Phoebe grumbled to Paige as she backed up. Both Paiges looked uncertainly at their Phoebes. "Trust me," both Phoebes said to their Paige. The two Phoebes kissed their Paige on the cheek at the exact same moment. Both Paiges nodded and watched as their lovers backed off into the woods to fight their battle.

The evil Paige summoned a dark lighter crossbow, which appeared in dark orbs. She fired it at the good Paige who immediately yelled "ARROW!" and orbed it to the ground and away from her. This continued to happen until each Paige was deeply frustrated.

The two Phoebes were now completely surrounded by green growth. They were fighting each other, without the use of their active powers, in karate style. High kicks, low kicks, hard punches, etcetera. You name it; it was thrown by one to the other. Each was blocked with an equally talented blow.

Evil Paige threw down her crossbow. "ROCK!" they both called at the same time. They hurled them at each other, but to no avail. The rocks collided in the air and exploded with a force to knock the breath out of all of them.

"This is nuts! No one can win. They're too evenly matched…" Leo muttered to Chris and the Demon of Hope.

"Well, they think alike," Chris added.

"BOULDER!" both Paiges cried at the same time. Once again, the rocks were hurled at each other. Before they could collide, Leo, Chris, and the Demon of Hope ran for cover and ducked behind a huge rock. The force of the collision caused both Paiges to fall back.

"We don't have time for this. I have to get Piper and we have to get you back home!" Leo said breathlessly.

"When Gideon said something could go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong," Chris replied as he looked over the rocks edge at the two huffing girls.

"You said Gideon?" the Demon of Hope asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked.

"Because, just maybe, he did know how wrong it could go." Leo and Chris looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

~x~

**/Skipped another Gideon scene. I feel these are unimportant to the Phoebe/Paige development…/**

~x~

The Phoebes were still fighting in the woods to no avail. Neither was winning, and both were losing. The Paiges continued throwing boulders at one another, still to the same result: an explosion. "You mean Gideon is after Wyatt?" Leo asked, still breathless.

"He was _desperately _hoping to…eliminate Wyatt," the Demon of Hope replied, with the same trademark grin as the Demon of Fear. Both pairs of fighting women finally gave up; too tired to continue. Both of the Paiges' cell phones rang at the same time. They pulled them out of their pockets.

"Piper!" they both said. They answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you? I'm in labor. Get your ass down here," _Piper can be heard on both of the other ends.

"Is she okay?" both Phoebes asked.

"She's in labor," both Paiges replied.

_"Who's that? You've got an echo! What the hell is going on?"_

"I'm on my way," both Paiges replied. They also hung up their different colored—but same brand—phones at the same exact moment. The good Paige sighed.

"We have to go get Piper," she informed everyone.

"And Wyatt…" Leo added, brushing dirt off his knees. Both Phoebes looked at each other worriedly. Who knew good and evil could get along so well in times of crisis?


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 6**

**/Skipped yet another Gideon scene. It's the one where he tried to penetrate Wyatt's shield with a dagger, Gideon gets stabbed, etcetera. /**

Gideon lifted the dagger, which was now coated in his blood, over his head. He began to plunge the knife down towards Baby Wyatt when his face got an odd, burning sensation. The air around him began to sizzle, along with his face. Boils erupted from his pores, and his eyes grew wide with shock and pain.

In the other world, the four witches—good and evil—were saying a spell to get rid of Gideon, who they'd discovered was trying to kill Wyatt. They chanted in harmony. Once they had finished, Gideon disappeared in orbs with a gurgle of pain. Baby Wyatt began wailing in fright. "Wyatt! Oh, my God," the Phoebes cried. Both stepped forward at the same time, but Good Phoebe stepped back. Evil Phoebe smiled at her counterpart and tittered a little. The evil Pheebes continued and picked up Evil Baby Wyatt.

"Did you give that bad man, Gideon, those wounds?" Phoebe cooed, trying to calm Wyatt.

"Well, looks like Wyatt can handle himself," badass Paige remarked to her lover. Leo picked up the still-bloody dagger.

"Yeah, but for how long?" he asked worriedly, eyeing the two parties. Both Paiges smiled reassuringly at their Phoebes and held their hand reassuringly. "Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way."

"I can't believe it was Gideon all along," Chris shouted.

"And he's still out there…" Leo added. "If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either." Leo had a lot on his mind right now, but the two main things that overpowered all the others were: 1.) His son was in danger and his wife was in labor. 2.) His sister-in-laws seemed to be…together. The second thing he could come to accept in time. They seemed to love each other very much—more than in a sister way—and they comforted each other better than anyone else could; with the sweet-nothings whispered and the touches of assurance and encouragement.

Evil Baby Wyatt hiccupped as his crying came to a halt. Evil Phoebe was still holding him in her arms. "So, what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place," Good Paige stated, rubbing a pattern on the back of her Phoebe's hand with her thumb. Phoebe looked at her lovingly as leaned into the girl who had stolen her heart.

"We gotta fix this whole nutty balance—" both Paiges began at the same time. They broke off at the same time, too, and looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. "Balance thing…" they finished at the same time, too. Good Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm with ya," Good Paige remarked to her counterpart with a giggle. Phoebe smiled and gently nudged her.

"The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal," Leo pointed out, making an extremely good point.

"No, but we do have—" Good Phoebe began.

"—the Power of Four," Evil Phoebe finished with a smirk. Both Paiges walked towards the wall and began drawing the "Charmed" symbol on it, using a stick of white chalk.

**/Skipped the Gideon-Healing-Himself scene. /**

Back in the Good-Ruling world, Leo, Chris, Paige, and Phoebe stepped through the shimmering blue portal; all very relieved to be back at their own home. "There's my brave little guy!" Leo exclaimed, pointing towards Wyatt. "Quick, the portal's closing. We got to get their men back through," Leo ordered.

"I'll get 'em!" Chris called as he orbed out.

"Hey, Buddy," Leo greeted, picking Baby Wyatt up. "I gotcha..."

Phoebe turned to her now-sister/girlfriend. She knew it was wrong, but you can't help who or what you love. Cole would be pissed at her if he knew, but he was floating somewhere in oblivion right now. "If evil Piper is in labor that means our Piper is, too. We got to get to the hospital," she stated.

"Okay, we have to get the bag," Paige replied, walking out of the room. Phoebe followed, hot on her heels. Leo just stood there and held Wyatt; his oldest soon.

Downstairs, Phoebe and Paige had just opened the door and stepped out onto their stoop. They looked around in shock at what they saw; a rainbow and bright colors. Everything was so…happy. It was like they'd stepped into an old time-y cartoon where everything was bright. Everyone waved to Paige and Phoebe and greeted them with overly-concentrated glee.

"Okay, this is really…strange…?" Paige tried, putting her hands in her pockets. Phoebe was still looking around, shifting her car keys in her hands.

"Yoo-hoo!" a now red-clad Mrs. Noble called. "Ladies?" Phoebe and Paige looked at her rounded form running across their lawn. "Yoo-hoo!" she called again. "I've been waiting for you," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Mrs. Noble, hi; I was just coming out to move the car," Phoebe replied, motioning to the keys in her hand.

"Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!" She smiled at them and Phoebe grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, you see. It's our sister, Piper. She's in labor. We're all a little crazy," Paige added, coming to the aid of her sister/girlfriend.

"And I won't park there again, I promise," Phoebe said apologetically. The now blue-uniform-clad patrol officer walked up to stand beside Mrs. Noble.

"That's right. I know you won't," the officer said as he shifted to grab his pistol. Phoebe smiled, not taking notice of what he was fumbling for. He raised his gun and shot Phoebe at point-blank range. Paige stared in horror. Phoebe muttered an "Ugh…" of pain before falling back. Paige caught her before she could hit the ground. "Wrongs must be righted," the parole officer stated with a cheesy smile.

"Have a _super_ day," Mrs. Noble said before walking away.

"Phoebe! Help, help!" Paige called. She gently lowered Phoebe to the ground. Phoebe was losing a lot of blood and she was now unconscious in Paige's arms. "Someone, please! Help!" Paige continued to call in vain. She rubbed Phoebe's shoulder, in tears, and continued to cry out for help. "LEO!" she called.

~x~

"Put him in the playpen. I don't want him seein' this," Leo ordered to the still-crying Paige.

"But, Phoebe—" she protested.

"Just do it!" Leo ordered more firmly. He could understand her worry…she'd almost lost her new lover…who also happened to be her half sister. But, that was unnatural and Phoebe would be fine. Paige sniffled and put Wyatt in his playpen.

"Okay, there ya go," she cooed to him, when she was the one who needed comforting. She'd almost seen the woman she love die before her very eyes. As soon as Phoebe was healed, Paige planned on covering her in kisses.

"Don't let him outta your sight," Leo ordered. Paige huffed in frustration. She needed to be with Phoebe, for Goddess' Sake! Paige turned around and looked at Leo, tears still bright in her eyes.

"What's wrong? It's taking so long!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," Leo replied honestly.

"Damn it, Leo. You should've just healed her outside," Paige retorted angrily.

"Right…and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so," Leo replied sarcastically. Paige rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth in rage. Chris came plodding down the stairs as Leo was still healing Phoebe.

"Okay, so I just sent our evil twins through the portal," he informed, walking up beside Paige. "Although—" He stopped as he saw Phoebe on the couch, and his eyes went wide. "What happened?"

Phoebe drew in an immediate intake of breath as she was finally healed. She'd regained consciousness in a rather violent and messy way. That was honestly the longest heal Leo's ever done. "Thank God!" Paige breathed as she began walking towards her love.

"Stay with Wyatt!" Leo ordered. Paige wanted to yell at Leo so bad, but Chris stopped her from it.

"I got him," Chris said, motioning for Paige to go to Phoebe.

"You okay, sweetie?" Paige asked gently as she sat down beside Phoebe.

"Yeah, just remind me to never park in Mrs. Noble's driveway again," she replied with a shaky chuckle.

"Will someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on?" Chris shouted. Paige just wrapped her arms around Phoebe and began nuzzling her neck gently.

"You scared me, Pheebes. I thought I was gonna lose you," Paige whispered. Phoebe cuddled closer to Paige, turning to look at her.

"You couldn't get rid of me now, even if you wanted to," she replied, leaning forward until their lips crashed together; gently at first but soon intensifying. Paige broke the kiss as Leo cleared his throat. Though her gaze remained on Phoebe, she answered his question.

"The neighborhood patrol shot Phoebe point-blank and no one so much as blinked an eye," she informed, her eyes filling with tears even thinking about it."

"What!" Chris replied, obviously shocked. "Why?"

"Because getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance with the Grand Design," Leo answered now.

"Well, if you ask me, the Grand Design was pretty messed up in the first place," Paige shot back.

"Wait, so you're saying that because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?" Phoebe asked, looking from Paige to Leo and back again.

"No, on the contrary. It's good; too good. Where every little fraction is a capitol offence. Everyone just accepts it," Leo replied.

"Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called _Pleasantville_?" Paige asked teasingly. Phoebe smiled and giggled at her girlfriend's joke. Paige wrapped her arm protectively and comfortingly around Phoebe's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you again, Pheebes. I love you," she whispered in the ear of her lover. She didn't care if Leo and Chris heard her or not, it was the truth and she wasn't ashamed anymore.

"Okay," Chris began. "How come we weren't affected?" he asked.

"Because we must've been crossing over when the shift occurred," Leo stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either," Paige pointed out, rubbing Phoebe's arm with her hand soothingly.

"No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder," Leo answered, getting an extremely pissed off look to his face.

"How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage? You know; come after Wyatt again?" Chris inquired.

"Because I'm going to find him first," Leo said determinedly.

Phoebe finally decided to pipe up. "No, you can't hurt him, Leo…" she began, encouraged and strengthened by Paige's touch. "Not until he shifts the balance back, and you _know _he knows how to do that." She looked at Paige quickly, seeing her girlfriend nod, and then looked back at her brother-in-law.

"Oh, my God! We totally forgot about Piper!" Paige cried out. "We have to get to the hospital!"

"Who's going to watch Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"I will," Chris volunteered. "Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose him now, alright?" he continued heroically. Leo smiled and nodded at his youngest son; who scoffed good naturedly back at him. Leo orbed out at that moment.

"I think we should drive," Phoebe said, standing up. She pulled Paige up with her gently; intertwining their fingers. "I don't want to risk orbing." Paige nodded vigorously.

"Hey, just watch your speed, okay…?" Chris warned affectionately. Phoebe scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully and Paige smiled at her nephew. They then began to walk out to their car, hand-in-hand. Paige was still rubbing the back of Phoebe's hand in slightly patterns. The mere shock of electricity sent shivers of desire throughout Phoebe, and she didn't have to hide it now. She squeezed Paige's hand gently with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 7**

**/I skipped another Gideon/Demon of Fear scene. Surprising, right? I also skipped a Leo talking to the Elders scene. So, basically Gideon made a deal with Barbas, the Demon of Fear, for the child's head. Everyone okay? Peachy. Smile/**

_Too many bright colors!_ Paige screamed in her mind. _So many cheesy smiles! I may never smile again…except when I'm with Phoebe. _"Wow. It's just as creepy in here as it is out there," Paige remarked.

"Actually, creepier," Phoebe corrected, releasing hands with Paige. She only did this incase being incestuous/gay here was a crime. She didn't fancy getting shot, and she sure as hell didn't want her sister/lover getting shot! Paige whimpered but understood why Phoebe let go. The older sister looked to the younger with a look of sheer apology. "I'm sorry," the look said. "It's for the best," the look said.

They approached the front desk to find a redheaded, petite nurse smiling at them. "Hello, welcome to San Francisco Memorial. How can I help, help, help you?" she asked in a perky voice. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, baffled.

"Hi, you could take it down a notch?" Paige replied, her voice dripping with her usual sarcasm. The nurse frowned with a confused look. Phoebe faked laughter.

"Oh, she's kidding. She's a kidder. Uh, just out of curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?" Phoebe saved quickly. Paige silently thanked her for saving her ass.

The nurse chuckled. "Oh, heavens no! It's always like this around here!" she replied cheerily. "Law breakers, ya know," she whispered in a hush-hush tone. Paige's eyebrow rose. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Riiight…" she replied.

"You visiting?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, yes. Piper Halliwell?" Phoebe asked.

"Halliwell…Halliwell… Uh, what was her offence?" the nurse questioned.

"Oh, no! No offence!" Phoebe replied quickly and urgently. Paige's face morphed into a look of utter disgust and disbelief. "She's having a baby!" Phoebe said with a gigantic smile.

"Oh! A baby! Oh, why didn't you say so?!" the nurse cheered.

"'Cause we were just too excited," Paige replied sarcastically again.

"Oh, of course you are!" the nurse chirped. "There's nothing more exciting than a baby!" Phoebe blinked once, but held her eyes shut for a few seconds, and then she nodded. "Uh…room 1402. But, don't dawdle. The visiting hours are almost over," the nurse warned with the same smile. "You have a wonderful day now, okay!"

"Day?" Paige asked. She grabbed Phoebe's hand gently and looked at her watch. "It's almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now." Paige didn't release Phoebe's hand.

"Dark? Why on Earth would anyone say such a depressing thing? Imagine the sun going away; not having sun all the time! Anyone who'd want that should be well…well…shot!" the nurse yelled. Everything became instantly silent as everyone looked at the sisters. Phoebe threw her arm around Paige's shoulder with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! She's joking!" she exclaimed. "That's my sister; the jokester!" Everyone chuckled and regained their smiles. Phoebe began to lead Paige away, her arm still around her shoulder and her other hand still intertwined with the younger woman's. "We're gonna go see our other sister now! She's havin' a baby!" Phoebe announced. "Yeah, okay…" she finished as the elevator open, and she and Paige stepped in. Paige waved to everyone. "Have a good day!"

The elevator closed and Phoebe relaxed against Paige. "What were you thinking, dummy?" Phoebe asked, gently hitting Paige's forehead with her palm.

"Thinking that I didn't know what the hell was going on, Pheebes. I'm scared," Paige admitted as she leaned into the older, but much shorter woman.

"Oh, honey… I am, too. But just remember, I'll always be here for you," Phoebe replied gently as she pulled her sister into a loving embrace. The elevator dinged and they automatically released each other, stealing quick and subtle glances at the other.

**/Skipped the part where Piper is eating Gelatin. Started writing from where Phoebe and Paige get off the elevator. /**

They slowly walked to the room Piper was being housed in. They saw many people waiting in waiting areas with balloons and flowers. Everyone was smiling, even though some were being told their loved ones had perished. "Phoebe, I don't like this…" Paige whispered.

"Neither do I, sweetie. Things will be back to normal soon, don't you worry your pretty little head over it," Phoebe replied, rubbing Paige's arm soothingly. She gave Paige a supportive smile.

"Now _your _smile lights up the day," Paige replied, giving Phoebe a shy grin of her own.

"As does yours to me," Phoebe replied in a sultry voice.

"Shi—um, shoot! Piper!" Paige said, grabbing Phoebe's hand and quickly walking towards Piper's room. When they'd reach the door, they stopped outside. Paige leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. She was so scared and Phoebe wished she could comfort her. "Pheebes, what are we going to do?" she asked. Her dark brown eyes shimmered brightly with unshed tears.

"No, honey… Shh… Don't cry here. We're all supposed to be happy, remember? I'm right here, Baby. There's no need to cry. Piper's going to be fine and we'll be home shortly…hopefully," Phoebe cooed, leaning in to embrace Paige once again.

The redhead couldn't help but let a few tears slid down her face. How she admired Phoebe! She could take a hit and keep on coming! Paige wrapped her long, creamy arms around Phoebe's waist; now wanting to protect her from the evils of the world. "I love you, Sis," she whispered as their hug was drawing to an end.

"I love you, too, lover," Phoebe replied with a small smirk. Looking around and seeing no one in plain sight, Paige tilted her head down and brushed her lips against Phoebe's quickly. The sound of footsteps nearing made them break apart sooner than either of them was comfortable with. They smiled when they did break apart, then they took each other's hand and peeked around the corner of the door.

"Oh, there you guys are! Where ya been?" Piper asked, eyeing them. Phoebe looked at Paige and Paige frowned a little.

"Seems normal," Paige murmured to her lover.

"Come on! Come in!" Piper ushered to her dear sisters. They walked in side-by-side, automatically dropping hands.

"Piper, you okay?" Phoebe asked, refusing to move too far away from Paige. The stopped right beside her bed.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm having a baby, for crying out loud! Jell-O? It's really yummy," Piper said cheerily back. Paige smiled at her oldest sister…well, the one that wasn't dead. Her thoughts flashed to Prudence Halliwell, the woman she'd wished she'd have known. She quickly pushed them away, though.

"No thanks," Paige answered with a slight grimace. A doctor walked in right afterwards.

"Excuse me!" he said. "How'd you like your dinner?" he asked Piper with a sincere smile.

"Are you kidding? The frozen peas and the processed turkey? It was to _die _for!" Piper replied, rolling her eyes for emphasis. The doctor smiled and picked up the tray left on her table with his remaining hand. "Oh, here, let me give you a hand," Piper started, and then she looked at his stub. "Oops…" she said with an apologetic smile. They both burst into a giggle fit.

"Piper, that's not funny," Phoebe scolded as Paige shook her head.

"Oh, that's okay. It's my fault it even happened," the doctor explained with a smile.

"Why is it your fault?" Paige asked sharply.

"Well, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big no, no. Hey, good luck with the little one!" the doctor directed to Piper as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks," Piper called after him. "He really should've known better," she now said to Paige and Phoebe.

"Piper! Snap out of it!" Phoebe snapped hotly. "This is crazy-making!"

"What is?" Piper shot back.

"This…everything!" Phoebe replied, motioning around and shaking from being so upset. Paige nodded and put her hand comfortingly on the small of Phoebe's back, soon moving to wrap her arm around Phoebe's waist. "You, the hand, the whole damn world!" Phoebe continued, melting into Paige. "It's driving me _insane_!"

"Phoebe, you really should not swear. They will cut your tongue out!" Piper warned.

Phoebe sighed and looked away from Piper. Paige took her hand from around Phoebe and did a 'WHAT' motion with her hands. "This is ridiculous," Phoebe muttered.

"Okay, Piper. You have to listen to me. Wyatt is in danger," Paige said slowly, trying to get it through Piper's happy-sick brain.

"What do you mean? What kind of danger?" Piper asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"It's Gideon! He's trying to kill him!" Piper just laughed in reply at first and Paige's eyes widened in disbelief. Phoebe was the one, this time, to wrap her arm around Paige's waist. "It's not funny, I'm being serious!" she shouted. Phoebe raised her free hand to swipe her bangs out of her eyes.

"That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly," Piper replied, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" the doctor asked, walking in.

"Oh, don't ask," Piper replied before she yelped in pain. "Ooh!"

"Whoops-y! That's not good!" the doctor said with a smile on his face.

"What's not good? What's going on?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"The darn contractions are a lot harder than they should be," Piper replied for the doctor.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked in the same tone as Phoebe.

"It means visiting hours are over," the doctor replied with a smile at Phoebe and Paige. "Bah-bye now."

"No, we're not leaving her," Phoebe protested as Paige shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your legs?" the doctor asked, cocking his head. Paige and Phoebe considered this.

"We'll call you," Phoebe finally said as she and Paige walked out.

"Okie-Dokey! Ouch!" Piper yelped again as the doctor walked over to her side.

~x~

"Are you sure we should leave?" Paige asked Phoebe as they walked down the hallway. She took Phoebe's hand in hers and traced her girlfriend's fingers.

"We have to. We can't wait for Leo to fix this. This isn't the world we want Chris to be born into," Phoebe replied matter-of-factly. She was enjoying the sensation of Paige playing and tracing small patterns on her hand.

"Okay, but how?" Paige asked, seemingly frightened. She hated how easily this situation frightened her, but she knew Phoebe understood. "Now especially that we're down a sister?" Her eyes went unfocused for a moment as she stared at the ground, but she leveled her gaze with Phoebe's as chocolate eyes locked with the matching ones.

"Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves?" Phoebe suggested. Paige shook her head and made a 'What?' face. They walked off as the man in the white uniform (who had been conveniently ducking behind a food cart) rose. Who was it? Why, none other than the Demon of Fear! He smiled and walked over to a crevasse in the wall.

"You were right," he murmured. "Piper's the only one of the sister's affected."

"Therefore the only one who can affect her sisters," an echoed, ghostly voice of Gideon replied. With a wave of his hand, he appeared from thin air. "She can cast a spell and make them think as she does, so that they won't be concerned about me, either."

"Your theory is that I'm going to make her do this. How exactly?" Barbas asked.

"By doing what you do best; tapping into her fear of losing her sisters," Gideon replied firmly.

"I don't know. She's out in Cloud Coo-Coo Land or someplace. She's in a place where she doesn't even her own affliction. What makes you think she's gonna fear losing a sister?" the demon asked.

"Family means everything to Piper in any world," Gideon hissed. "The sooner you hit that nerve, the sooner we get what we want." Gideon nodded towards Piper's room and then disappeared again.

**/Skipped the Leo/Chris scene where they're scrying for Gideon. /**

"The Power of Four's worked before," Phoebe stated as they walked into Gideon's office at Magic School.

"Yeah, but that was when we were in the same world," Paige politely corrected. They began looking around the office.

"There must've been a way Gideon contacted his evil counterpart. Hey, do you hear an echo?" Phoebe asked, sounding annoyed. They both looked to the oddly placed curtain, under which was a single white chess piece. They both walked over to it and Phoebe pulled back the curtain, revealing her evil twin. "I knew it!" both Phoebes said.

"Nice to see you," both Paiges said. They both took their lover's hand simultaneously.

"So, is your world as messed up as ours?" Good Phoebe asked.

"I've never seen everybody so miserable. It's like…every little good thing that happens—" Evil Phoebe began, but was cut off by her counterpart.

"Gets punished…"

"Limbs get cut off for saying—" Evil Paige rolled her eyes, "'Gesundheit.'"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd kill for some daylight right now," Evil Phoebe said with a grimace.

"Oh, we got plenty of it in our world…" Good Phoebe sighed.

"Sucks…" the Paiges said.

"So, what do you think happened?" Evil Pheebes asked.

"I think we did too much good together when we were trying to get Gideon in your world," Normal Pheebes answered.

"My thoughts exactly," the counterpart said with a snicker.

"Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the balance back," Evil Paige suggested.

"Right," Paige agreed.

"The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work with us in different worlds," Anti-Paige stated.

"Well, we'd better think of something fast, because Gideon is still after Wyatt in both of them," Evil Phoebe said to her lover and her counterpart. Both Paiges sighed.

"Power of Three," they said. "What?"

"If we can cast a spell on our perspective Piper's—" Good Paige began.

"We're back to full powers again…" Evil Paige finished with a smirk.

"And bring us to your side so we could shift the balance back!" Evil Phoebe added. The good one narrowed her eyes.

"And then kick some ass." Paige looked at the woman she loved with a grin on her face. Both Paiges turned towards their Phoebes and crashed their lips together. Both Phoebes wrapped their arms around their Paiges' back and pulled themselves closer to the other. When they broke apart, all of them stared at one another. "I like it!" all four said. Good Paige smiled and hugged her Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 8**

**/Skipped the part about the doctor telling Piper about a C-Section and skipped until Piper cast the spell on her sisters. /**

"We're going to use a spell to—" Phoebe began, but she was cut short when her body began to tingle all over and a feeling of complete happiness overwhelmed her. She felt Paige relax beside her, too. Their arms looped together automatically. And they looked at each other gently, with smiles plastered on their faces.

"What just happened…? Chris asked Leo.

"I don't know," he replied, his gaze not wavering from the sisters. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Paige replied cheerily. She leaned goofily into Phoebe, who wrapped her arms around Paige's petite waist. "Yeah, I've never felt better." Phoebe looked down, then back at Paige, grinning all the while. Leo and Chris looked at each other curiously.

"Okay, so back to the plan. You were saying?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, the plan is just to go see Piper in the hospital," Phoebe replied as she cuddled closely with her girlfriend.

"That's a really good plan," Paige whispered girlishly, kneeling down slightly and leaning her head against Phoebe's. She laughed.

"I know!" Phoebe replied, laughing. Leo looked at them and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Uh-oh," Chris muttered.

~x~

"No time to dawdle! There's a baby on the way!" Happy Phoebe announced as she walked down the stairs with Paige hot on her heels.

"Guys, this is crazy. You can't leave like this," Leo tried to reason.

"Well, we can't very well ignore Chris's birth. We have to celebrate!" Happy Paige chirped.

"I'm the baby! I give you permission not to!" Chris shouted.

"What? Miss all the excitement?" Phoebe asked.

"Seeing you for the first time?" Paige added. "Burping you, picking out a name…?" Paige said as she put her hand over her heart.

"I already have a name," Chris grumbled.

"Oh, gosh. You do, don't you?" Paige asked, but her good mood wasn't dampened. "Well, now would be the perfect time to change!" she announced.

"How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a 'P,'" Phoebe pointed out as she leaned against the stairwell banister. Paige came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her, smiling up at Leo and Chris just the same.

"It was Leo's father's name," Chris answered with a roll of his eyes. Both girls sighed.

"That is so sweet," Phoebe remarked.

"I can't wait to tell Piper about us, Pheebes!" Paige gasped. "I'm gonna get her bag!" Phoebe nodded and smiled extra big for her lover.

"It's in the kitchen all ready to go," she said sweetly as Paige skipped off. "Oh, you are gonna be so cute!" Phoebe directed at Chris, making pinching motions with her hands. "Yes, you are!" When she began making baby cooing noises, Chris took a step backwards, but Phoebe had walked away.

"Okay, we need to snap them out of this fast," Chris told Leo.

"Piper must've cast a spell, she's the only one that could do this to them," Leo explained.

"Why would she do that?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

"She wouldn't, unless…Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like to me before he went after Wyatt."

Meanwhile, a huge make-out session was going on between Paige and Phoebe. The boys stood in the living room chit-chatting and oblivious to the moans coming from the kitchen. Paige had set Phoebe up on the table and was kissing her way down her body, sucking on Phoebe's oh-so-soft skin occasionally. "Ooh, Paige…" Phoebe moaned lowly, throwing her head back. Paige raised her head and found Phoebe's lips with hers. Her hands immediately found their way into Phoebe's short, spiked black hair. Phoebe's hands were laced around Paige's neck, holding her in place. "We…should…probably… get…back in…there…" Phoebe groaned between kisses. Paige grunted slightly to acknowledge she had heard. "Oh…well…a few more…won't…kill us," Phoebe decided, immediately throwing herself back onto Paige.

Once they finally did come out of the kitchen, their lips were slightly swollen from all their feverish kissing. It wasn't too bad, so the boys didn't notice it. "We're ready to go!" they called out as they entered the living room again.

"But, you guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any minute!" Leo cried out.

"Oh," Paige said looking slightly disheveled. "Is he babysitting?" she asked.

"No!" Chris shouted. "He's trying to kill Wyatt!" Paige's face scrunched up and she cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"You're so cute when you do that, sweetie!" Phoebe said, leaning in to kiss her sister/girlfriend. They stopped leaning towards each other when Chris yelled again.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" Both girls laughed at their nephew. "You're laughing, that's great…" Chris said sarcastically. "Your nephew is almost killed…and you're laughing."

"You're silly," Phoebe said breathlessly. "Yes, you are! Oh, yes, you are!" she cooed in a baby voice again. Paige giggled at her girlfriend's cuteness.

"Like an Elder would ever, _ever _do that!" Paige added, taking Phoebe's hand in hers.

"It must be the spell, they don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to," Leo pointed out. Chris nodded.

"The spell? What spell?" Phoebe asked as the doorbell rang.

"Visitors!" Paige called out happily. She and Phoebe walked towards the door, leaving Chris and Leo there to look at each other as if to say, "Well, what do we do now?"

"Hey, stay with Wyatt," Chris ordered as he followed the girls. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, stop!" Chris tells Paige and Phoebe, running to stand in front of them. "Okay, you _cannot _open that front door. What if it's the patrolman?" he asked, pointing towards the door.

"That's a good point," Phoebe replied. "I forgot to move my car!" Paige's mouth made a small "O" of realization. Chris sighed.

"Finally…"

"Well, I'll just have to take what's coming to me," Phoebe decided. Paige smiled and nodded.

"Paige, are you just going to stand by and let your lover _and _sister get shot?" Chris asked, infuriated.

"Of course I don't want it, but rules are rules," Paige replied, looking sad for a moment as she looked at Phoebe and ran a hand through her spiked hair. Her smile returned as bright as ever shortly after.

"What?" Chris yelped as they walked past him and answered the door.

Darryl was standing at the door when the two witches opened the door. "Hi, Ladies. Hi, Chris," Darryl greeted cheerily as he walked in.

"Hi!" Phoebe greeted back.

"We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe," Paige said, the relief obvious in her voice.

"Sorry," Darryl replied. "Actually, I'm here for Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me!" Chris looked at Darryl with a puzzled expression.

"Dude, I didn't assault you."

"No, but evil Chris did…" Paige stated.

"That wasn't me!" Chris shot back at her.

"You're still a fugitive anyways," Phoebe added to Paige's statement with a big smile. Paige nodded and leaned against Phoebe.

"Okay, you're not helping. Thanks," Chris retorted.

"You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we _used _to be friends," Darryl informed.

"That is so sweet, Darryl!" Phoebe said.

"And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time," Paige said, with a somewhat serious expression on her face. She gasped. "Take him away, Darryl!" Paige ordered happily. They walked out the door together.

"So, what? You're just gonna leave?!" he called after them.

"Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," Darryl smiling-ly threatened.

"I don't have time for this!" Chris yelled. He threw up his hands and used his telekinetic powers to throw Darryl out of the house and close the door after him. "Have a nice day," he grumbled before he slammed the door shut.

~x~

**/Skipped the Chris and Leo discussing Gideon, and also skipped Gideon discussing Leo coming after him. /**

~x~

At the hospital, Leo had just orbed into a closet. He opened the door slightly and peeked out, cautiously. Once he saw that no one was looking in his general direction, he walked out and started towards the nearest Candy Striper. "Excuse me!" he said to the Candy Striper. "Do you know where the Maternity Ward is?" He smiled sincerely at the end of his question.

"Are you kidding? That's everyone's favorite hangout! Just go in that elevator and—"

"Thanks…" Leo cut her off as he saw Paige walk in through the sliding glass doors. She was carrying a huge teddy bear and three blue balloons. The smile on her face hadn't wavered all the way from the house. Phoebe must still be parking the car.

"You're welcome!" the Candy Striper called after him.

"Paige," Leo called as he walked up to her.

"Leo! Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance!" Paige called back, smiling and hugging the teddy bear even tighter.

"Where's Phoebe? Is she with Piper?" Leo asked. He was now more nervous than he had been before.

"Of course! We would never leave Piper alone in a time like this!" Paige retorted brightly.

"Good, because I wanna ask her if she's seen Gideon," Leo replied.

"Gideon? No, silly. Not with the complication!" Paige smiled.

"Complication?" Leo mimicked, now very much afraid.

"Oh… Dear, you don't know?"

"Know what? Is something wrong?" Leo voiced.

"Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute and everything's going to be just peachy!" Paige assured him with a huge grin.

"I got to go see her!" Leo announced.

"No!" Paige cried out. "That's against the hospital rules!"

"Screw the rules…" Leo growled.

"O-Kay, but you're going to get in trouble…" Paige said in a sing-song voice.

~x~

**/Skipped the scene where the Demon of Fear shows Leo his greatest fear…which happens to be Wyatt growing up to become evil and killing him. Sorry, but I also skipped the part where Gideon mortally wounds Future Chris! I can't write EVERYTHING out. Leo goes to help Chris and Gideon makes off with Wyatt. Gideon and Barbas try to kill Wyatt, but he orbs off into the Underworld. Leo tried to heal Chris, but it doesn't work. Picks up with Paige and Phoebe in the waiting room. /**

~x~

"Okay, Auntie Paige, big smile!" Phoebe ordered as she lifted the camera to her eyes. She was getting ready to take a picture of her girlfriend and-or sister when Leo orbed into the shot. She clicked the camera and got them both on film.

"Leo! Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the Witch Trials!" Phoebe whispered—still happily—to Leo. She came to stand beside Paige and they immediately took hands. Even though Paige and Phoebe were doped up on some Happy Coo-Coo Land magic, their love still overpowered most things.

"Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad…" Leo informed the two. He could see the looks of disbelief morph onto their faces.

"What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?" Paige asked as if Leo were trying to pull the wool over their eyes. She crossed her arms and smiled at her brother-in-law.

"To get to Wyatt; which he's done!" Leo shouted. Paige and Phoebe rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Gideon is the paragon of all good, I told you that… Remember? Smile!" Phoebe replied in a sing-song voice. She lifted the camera to her eye once again and snapped a quick photo of Leo.

Leo's eyes took a moment to recover from the bright flash of light. "But he's not good. He's trying to kill my sons! Your nephews! How can that be good under any circumstances?" Leo shot back, his voice level rising by the second.

"Oh, I don't know, but there is—" Phoebe began but was cut off by Leo once again.

"You don't understand! Chris is dying!" Leo's voice sounded coarse with defeat, and it threatened to crack and break. Phoebe's eyes narrowed and her smile dissipated a bit.

"What?" Paige asked dis-believingly.

"Well, I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris alone. Someone has to be with him," Leo replied. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. "Come on! I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him and you love each other, I know you do, and that's gotta trump everything; even this stupid spell you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save them both, please." Paige and Phoebe began to glow brightly as the spell left their bodies. They looked at each other in shock and surprise…along with fright and sadness.

"What just happened?" Normal Paige asked. Phoebe took her hand and laced their fingers together soothingly.

"I think we were under a spell," Phoebe replied, stroking Paige's hand gently with her thumb. "And he took us out of it…"

"Okay, come on. Let's go!" Leo urged.

"No, we can't…all go…" Phoebe interrupted. "Uh—Piper's being prepped for surgery."

"Surgery? What's the matter?" Leo asked. He could feel his pulse quicken with anxiety.

"They're not saying…" Paige replied shakily. "Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris. I'll go home, you stay here…" she directed at Phoebe, "and you. You go find Gideon." She nodded at Leo and kissed Phoebe's cheek quickly. Oh, how she hoped she had sounded more confident than she felt! Leo orbed out and Paige began orbing to the manor, only to be stopped by Phoebe grabbing her arm.

"Paige, wait…" Phoebe blurted out. Paige turned to look at the woman who had been tugging on her heart strings since they'd met at Prue's funeral.

"Yeah, what is it, sweetie?" she asked, placing her hand comfortingly on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I love you…" Phoebe murmured with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too," Paige whispered as she leaned in and enveloped her sister in a gigantic hug. She could feel the beginnings of sobs rack Phoebe's body, and she hated to leave…but she had to.

"No, go on, Baby. I'll be fine," Phoebe spoke softly in her ear as they broke apart.

"I'll always love you, Pheebes. No matter what happens."

"Ditto, lover," Phoebe said back in a sultry voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 9**

"Chris!" Paige called out once she'd orbed back to the manor. She looked around briefly before the closet doors crashed open and out came men in black squad suits; armed with heavy artillery. She was frightened and her eyes were wide with fear. They all aimed their guns at her and surrounded her slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat as she began dry sobbing. "Easy, easy…" she murmured as she put her hands up.

"We got one of them, stand by!" Darryl announced into a walk-y talk-y. Inspector Sheraton and Darryl himself walked over to Paige, grinning from ear to ear.

"Darryl, what's going on?" Paige asked. Her voice sounded small and squeaked with fright.

"Good day, Miss Matthews. Where's Chris?" Inspector Sheraton asked politely, cocking her head to the side.

"Chris? Chris-Who?" Paige challenged. She knew she was in danger of getting shot, but protecting her family came first. She made her back erect and she stood tall, facing what seemed to be her death.

"Paige, please. We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to turn him in, for your sake," Darryl pleaded as his smile widened. Inspector Sheraton looked at her expectantly.

"Go. To. Hell…" Paige murmured quietly. She wasn't about to back down. Inspector Sheraton raised her hand with a smile like 'I warned you,' and punched Paige in the face. Paige yelped out in pain and went sprawling to the ground. She lay there for a few moments, her hair spilling over her to cover her face. Tears trailed down her face as she felt one side of her face throb stingingly.

"Watch your tongue," the inspector warned. At this Paige raised her head diligently. Though she was still lying on the floor, she turned to look up at Darryl and Sheraton defiantly.

~x~

**/Skipped the scene where Leo pulls back the curtain in Gideon's office and discovers the mirror. They made a plan to find Barbas; the Demon of Hope/Fear. I also skipped the scene where Wyatt comes face to face with some weird looking carnivore things. He vanquishes them, then orbs out right at the moment when Barbas shimmers in. /**

"Leo!" Paige called out in tears. "Leo!" she called again. He orbed in right away and Paige turned to look at him, her eyes were glowing with more unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, I was in the Underworld looking for—what's wrong?" Leo asked, finally catching on. He turned towards the door which was now being opened. Paige stood behind him and gazed on in grief. She knew all too well what had just happened. The armed men filed out one-by-one, the smiles barely on their faces. "What's going on?" he asked the inspector and Darryl. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was rising uncontrollably with panic.

"Nothing, we didn't have to," the Inspector replied.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Darryl said in sincere apology. His smile was completely gone and he looked truly saddened. Paige's lower lip quivered and she fought back the urge to wail in distress. Leo looked teary eyed from Darryl, to the door, to the inspector, then back to the door. He pushed past them and walked into the room quickly. Paige followed him, still resisting the strong need to cry.

"Chris!" Leo cried.

"H-hey…" Chris replied unsteadily.

"Hey, I'm here now," Leo muttered, kneeling down beside Chris. Paige came to stand in the doorway. She soon found herself leaning against the doorframe, wanting it so much to be Phoebe, but at the same time thanking God or whatever greater power lie beyond that Phoebe wasn't here to see this. "Hold on, okay. Hold on," Leo whispered to his dying son. "I'm here, you gotta hold on, okay?" Chris nodded, on the verge of crying. His eyes looked glassy and distant already and he knew he _couldn't _hold on for much longer. "Don't give up, okay?"

"You either…" Chris whispered.

"No, no, no, no! Please!" Leo whispered to his son, whose eyes had begun to roll back in his head. With one last breath, Chris's eyes closed and his head fell back on the pillow. Paige's willpower broke and she began to cry silently. "No…" Leo murmured as he stroked Chris's hair. Paige's lip quivered and she sniffled, wanting to curl up in Phoebe's embrace right now. This was too much!

Leo rested his head against Chris's still chest and began sobbing along with Paige. Chris slowly vanished and Leo's head fell to the bed. He rubbed the place where's Chris had been and continued to sob. Paige was finding it difficult not to orb halfway around the world, but she needed to be here for her family…for Phoebe…for Baby Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World 10**

**/Skipped the part where Leo is destroying the attic and Paige comforts him and makes him stop. I also skipped the part where Gideon tricks Wyatt, Leo tricks Gideon into thinking he's Barbas, and Leo kills Gideon using his lightning powers and the mirror to the other world. /**

Paige wrapped her arms around Phoebe as she struggled to deal with the news. She put her head against her older sister's and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Fade away? What do you mean he just faded away?" Phoebe asked, almost to tears. Paige stroked Phoebe's cheekbone with her thumb soothingly.

"In Leo's arms after he died," Paige whispered.

"Yeah, well, maybe he didn't die… Maybe he's just gone back—" Phoebe began, but was interrupted by Paige shaking her head. "Oh, Paige..." Phoebe sighed. She leaned into her girlfriend and let herself be comforted by Paige's warmth. "Poor Leo," she murmured. Paige nodded and secured her arms around Phoebe more tightly, so she was held fast to Paige's chest. Just at this time, the doctor walked out of surgery, wearing a mask and covered in small spots of blood. Paige and Phoebe looked up to him and immediately stood up, taking each other's hands for support for the more news to come.

"Dr. Roberts!" Phoebe sighed gratefully. The doctor removed his surgical mask and smiled at the two sisters. "How's Piper?" she asked coming to stand in front of him; Paige faithfully by her side.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it, I suppose," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Me? I like to think she's moving off to a better place." He smiled at them.

Paige's eyes widened and she squeezed Phoebe's hand tightly; without enough strength to hurt her, but enough to make sure she didn't lose this sister, too. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Phoebe growled, her puffy, red eyes narrowing in anger.

"Well, I think you know what I mean," the doctor replied seriously. "She's hemorrhaging. We can't stop it. It's everywhere," the doctor informed with another smile. Paige's and Phoebe's mouth dropped open in shock at what they were hearing. "But, let's all try to think positively, shall we?"

Phoebe stepped forward, not letting go of Paige's hand. "No, you listen to me. You get your _ass _back in that room and you _save _my sister _and _her baby! Do you understand me?" Phoebe yelled fiercely.

"Security!" the doctor called. Two security men began walking towards Phoebe and Paige, drawing their guns from their utility belts.

"Okay, they shoot people here, remember?" Paige asked Phoebe nervously. She began to step in front of Phoebe as if to shield her from anything bad. She didn't want to lose her oldest sister and her other sister/girlfriend, too!

"Well, we gotta get Piper out of here. We got to get her to Leo," Phoebe replied, rubbing Paige's arm as she tried to calm her down.

"We can't, we don't know where Leo is," Paige hissed back, coming to stand fully in front of the smaller girl.

"We can't just do nothing!" Phoebe growled as she clenched her teeth. She didn't mean to be sharp with Paige, but she'd already lost one sister to a demon and she wasn't going to lose her other sister to hemorrhaging! Paige nodded and stepped closer to Phoebe as the world seemed to slow down.

"What's going on?" she asked Phoebe, who just shook her head. Everything dimmed in color and the smiles on faces evaporated. The sun-filled sky became black as night penetrated it. The two security men just walked past the two girls, replacing their guns back in their packs. "Phoebe, it's night," Paige stated.

"Everything's back to normal!" Phoebe cheered in a low voice to Paige. They turned back around to the doctor to see a stern, determined look on his face.

"I'll do everything I can, I promise," he assured them with a nod. He began walking back towards surgery. Phoebe and Paige nodded after him and watched his retreating form in high hopes.

Phoebe looked at her younger sister as Paige looked forward blankly. "Leo must've done something…" she murmured to Phoebe.

~x~

**/Leo is STILL killing Gideon, so I skipped that part. Leo and his counterparts destroy the mirror, too. /**

~x~

Paige and Phoebe were pacing outside the surgery doors when Leo walked in carrying Wyatt. The older sister walked over to the younger one and gently placed a kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Paige still looked nervous, but she was smiling a bit. They both looked up and Phoebe was the one to exclaim, "They found him!" The rushed over to Wyatt and Leo as fast as they could. Phoebe took Wyatt in her arms and Paige took Phoebe's waist in her arms. She rested her chin against Phoebe's shoulder and looked up at Leo.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly. Phoebe was cooing to Wyatt and making silly faces at him.

"Yeah, he wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage," Leo replied matter-of-factly.

"What happened to Gideon?" Paige asked suspiciously.

Leo sighed and didn't answer them. The smile dissipated from Phoebe's face as she looked at Leo through her brown eyes seriously. "How's Piper?" he asked.

"She's resting comfortably," the doctor said coming up behind the snuggling couple. They all turned to look at him.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly as she bounced Wyatt on her hip. Paige moved to where she could wrap one arm around Phoebe's waist and still be facing the doctor.

"We stopped the bleeding. We obviously had to perform a C-Section, but…I think she's gonna be okay," the doctor replied seriously. Paige and Phoebe sighed happily as smiles found their way upon their faces again.

"And the baby is he alright?" Leo asked.

"You tell me," the doctor replied with a smile as he opened the Recovery doors. They all moved to see Piper being moved in a bed and a nurse carrying Baby Chris up to his father. "Congratulations, he's perfectly healthy."

"Really?" Leo asked as he sighed with relief.

"Oh, look. He's beautiful," Phoebe remarked, leaning into Paige. "Baby Christopher…" Leo smiled and rocked the tiny baby in his arms. "That's your brother," Phoebe cooed to Wyatt. Of course, Wyatt just looked unimpressed.

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all," Paige whispered to Phoebe as she rubbed her girlfriend's tan arm lightly. They all looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

Phoebe was the one to break the silence. "Can we see Piper?" she asked.

The doctor sighed. "Well, maybe just one of you…for now."

"Go tell her we love her," Phoebe ordered Leo. Paige nodded in agreement. "Where'd the baby go?" she asked in her baby voice to Baby Wyatt. "Where's your brother?"

Piper looked up and smiled at Leo and her new baby. She also looked out the doors and didn't fail to notice Phoebe all wrapped up in Paige's arms, but she just smiled even wider. Leo handed over a fussy Chris to Piper and smiled. Paige and Phoebe watched the exchange with light hearts as they settled against each other's form. Leo turned back and smiled at the two girlfriends/sisters, and they grinned back as the Recovery Room doors began to close, as if by magic.

* * *

**Finally: **Well, there you have it, folks. The last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Yes, I plan on making more Phoebe/Paige fics because...well, they're just too fun. Yes, now I will begin working on my Columbia's Beginning fan fic, so don't worry, my dedicated readers! (Once again, let a girl dream?) Haha. Well, feel free to review, but keep the flames to yourself. :) To be fair, I did give you warning in the first chapter that this was going to be an incestuous themed story. In my other Phoebe/Paige fics, they probably won't be sisters, but just incase they are...consider yourself warned. Haha. Well, have a nice day, everyone!


End file.
